


Мы все пытаемся выжить и не сойти с ума

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычная житейская драма, ничего особенного</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы все пытаемся выжить и не сойти с ума

"Утро задалось" - думает Вольфвуд, заглядывая на кухню. На двери криво приклеена калька с чертежом от руки и надписью: "Жратва в холодильнике, патроны - в оружейном шкафу, мишени в сарае. Располагайтесь. Б.М."  
Почерк, равно как и холодильник, равно как и кухня, равно как и весь дом - принадлежит Брендону Марлону. Гостеприимному хозяину с хорошим, но несколько коротковатым потертым диваном, весьма холостяцкой кухней, где, впрочем, есть вода из-под крана, и холодильник, в котором...  
Прохлаждаются окаменевшие полбатона и банка полужидкой оружейной смазки.  
"Стыдобище," - думает Вольфвуд, и идет за пиджаком. - "Хотя чего еще можно ждать от друга Ваша Паникера".  
Ожидать-то можно многое, особенно от человека, который днюет и ночует в пристройке-мастерской, а не в собственном доме: "Места хватает, живите, сколько хотите". Очень хорошо, просто прекрасно - а утром ни хозяина, ни Ваша. Паникер-то понятно где - с улицы доносятся регулярные, как по метроному, выстрелы, прерываемые только на перезарядку. Тренируется с утра пораньше, не умывшись, не пожрамши...  
Кроша на ходу батон, Вольфвуд начинает осмотр дома. С кухней все понятно. Гостиная, мало-помалу превращающаяся в филиал мастерской. С ковром, истертым до основы, диваном, продавленным до пружин, и оружием везде, где его только можно развесить, выставить и свалить. Преимущественно карабины, но есть и дробовики. Все явно в небоеспособном состоянии.  
Лестница наверх, перетянутая паутиной крест-накрест. Сторожевой слой пыли на ступенях. Паутинные фестоны в окне. Нет, фестоны кружевные. Такие крючком вяжут. Точно такие же висят в гостиной. Вроде как мелочь, но среди этих мелочей и люстра с потускневшими стеклянными цацками в холле, и потемневший таз для варки варенья на кухне в углу - слишком уж много их, этих мелочей. Они наводят на мысли.  
Что соваться на второй этаж, где в нормальном доме располагаются спальни - плохая идея. Ничего хорошего там быть не может, одни только запылившиеся свидетельства того, что когда-то оружейник Марлон был семейным человеком. Сейчас перестал. Очень крепко и радикально, в один момент, и с того момента из дому не уносили ни одного предмета, только приносили разные увечные стволы, забывали мелкий инструмент, да иногда наскоро что-нибудь варганили на кухне.  
Вам оно надо, мистер Вольфвуд? Хотел идти завтракать - так иди завтракай. Нечего крошить батон в чужом доме.  
Перерыв карманы и найдя в них достаточно мелочи, Вольфвуд спешно уходит из дома, задержавшись только для того, чтобы вернуть недогрызенный батон на место и дописать на бумажке резолюцию:

"Еж, загляни в холодильник. Намазывай и грызи это сам. Ушел обедать в город. Как закончишь дырявить мишени - подтягивайся. Н.Д.В."


End file.
